


Rest and Retirement

by Mo-Mouse (abyssmalDeath)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluffy Porn, Knotting, M/M, Omegaverse, PWP, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 18:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12514032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssmalDeath/pseuds/Mo-Mouse
Summary: Jack and Gabe are retired, but Gabe is still an early riser. Also they have sex.





	Rest and Retirement

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend of mine from the omegaverse server ^-^ Enjoy!

The shutters banged shut against the side of the house, startling Gabriel from a near-dreamless sleep with the noise. He groaned a little, rubbing the bridge of his nose and glancing over at his still-sleeping mate. Jack had been more than ready to acclimate to sleeping in until the later hours of the morning, but one quick check of the clock informed Gabe that, yes, he had indeed woken up at four-thirty in the morning. Again. Quietly, so as not to wake the sleeping form beside him, he slipped out of bed and tiptoed over to the window, sliding it open briefly to close and latch the shutters. There was a small storm going on outside, so it was no wonder he’d woken up easily. He never slept well when it rained.

“Mm, Gabe?” Jack’s voice nearly made him jump out of his skin, thick and husky with sleep. He turned to face the confused blond, nodding a little. 

“Go back to sleep, Jack. It’s too early for you to even think about being alive.” Gabriel muttered, padding back over to the bed to sit down on the edge of it. Two arms wrapped around his waist, and he felt the rough scratch of a five o’clock shadow against his shoulder. There was a soft puff of air blown across his skin that caused goosebumps to rise in its wake as Jack sighed a little. He felt the press of his forehead against the hollow between his shoulder blades and he turned his head, glancing over to look at Jack questioningly. 

“Do you ever miss it, Gabe?” he asked, an innocent tone to his voice. At first, Gabe didn't get what he was talking about. Overwatch? Blackwatch? The list could go on and on for days and the former commander would have no clue what his mate was asking about. 

“Miss what? You’re gonna have to be a little more specific than that,” he murmured, propping his elbows up on his knees. He was met with silence, and after a moment, he started to wonder if perhaps Jack had fallen asleep again. Then he spoke, his tone low and almost sultry.

“My heat. I know it's already been a few years since I stopped having them, but I still think about them. About the first time you knotted me. And the second, when you marked me as yours.” Jack sat up, rubbing Gabe’s back softly as he shifted to sit next to him on the bed. Gabriel chuckled a little, the tension flowing out of his shoulders as Jack spoke. He hummed in contemplation for moment, scratching the coarse hair on his chin. Briefly, he made a mental note to trim up his goatee today. 

“I haven't really thought about it since they ended. We’re certainly not young men with enough experimental drugs pumping through our systems to alert the local drug cartel anymore. But, I suppose that isn't to say that I don't miss them. They were a side of you that I'd be hard pressed to ever find again,” he mused, glancing down at Jack again, amusement in his eye. The blond responded by snorting and smacking his shoulder, and Gabriel could almost hear his eyes roll. Before he could joke about it, though, Jack’s hand was on his bare thigh, tracing small patterns into his skin. 

“Do you think you can still get it up, old man?” Gabe could tell by the tone in Jack’s voice that he was only half-joking, and he felt his dick respond in kind. He purred a little, the sound deep and throaty as he leaned over and nuzzled against Jack’s jaw, lightly nipping at the faded mating mark placed there. It was long past time for a renewal. 

“Everything seems to be in working order,” he murmured slowly, shifting so that he was laying on his back. Jack wasted no time in straddling his hips, and Gabe wondered for the first time how long Jack had actually been awake. His omega was soft and warm above him, long out of commission to produce any offspring, but Gabriel didn't mind. They had decided no kids a long time ago. Jack’s incessant kisses along his jaw and throat pulled him out of his thoughts and back into the present. Somewhere in his daze, the blond had forgone his boxers and was currently working to free Gabriel from his own. The alpha lifted his hips, just enough to help slide the black fabric down and off. The second their skin met, he groaned, reaching down to grab ahold of Jack's hips. 

“Hey, I’m on top, Gabe. We go at my pace,” he tsked a little, shifting up to have easier access to his ass. Gabe saw what he was doing and he grabbed Jack’s hand before he could start to prepare himself to take all of his impressive length. Jack eyed him curiously, head tilted a little as Gabriel kissed all of his knuckles sweetly. His eyes went wide and he gasped a little when Gabe started to circle the tight ring of muscle at his entrance. 

At first, nothing happened, and Gabe briefly wondered if he needed to grab the lube, but as quickly as that thought came, it was quelled as Jack tensed and gasped a little, a bit of slick oozing out of him. Gabriel purred again, pressing the tip of his finger in until it slipped past the rim and the omega jerked a little, a small moan on his lips. From there, Gabe moved at a leisurely pace, gradually adding two, and then three fingers but never doing more than just lightly stroking along the velvet heat of his insides. He loved watching Jack fall apart, the small noises and involuntary twitches he was producing making his own dick ache to be touched. This didn't go unnoticed, and he didn't expect it to. 

“Does that feel good, Jack?” Gabe hummed, curling his fingers again leisurely and watching his omega arch his back and keen in kind. Just as the former strike commander started to fall apart, he made Gabe stop, hand shooting down to grab his wrist and still his hand. He could tell by the tremors that wracked his mates body that he was already close. 

“I need more,” he nearly whispered, reaching behind him to grab ahold of Gabriel’s cock. He groaned, letting his head drop back to the pillows as Jack lined himself up and slowly, almost _painfully_ lowered himself down. When he was fully seated with his ass on Gabe's thighs, he leaned forward, nuzzling against his neck and letting his teeth lightly graze the skin there. The alpha responded by bucking his hips up a little, drawing a startled noise out Jack. The blonde was not nearly as amused as he was.

After what felt like forever, Jack started to move, pulling off about half-way before letting gravity pull him down again. They settled into a slow rhythm like that, with Gabe petting his fingers through Jack’s hair as the omega nuzzled and nipped at his skin. Neither of them talked, only the sounds of their labored breathing or quiet moaning breaking the silence. Gabe could tell his knot was slowly starting to swell, if the slight catching against Jack’s rim that made the old soldier gasp with each tug was anything to go by. 

“Ahh, Gabe, please, knot me...” he whimpered a little, managing to keep his pace. Gabriel growled softly, meeting each roll of Jack’s hips with his own. In a few short minutes, he felt the burst of heat that started at his toes and surged upward, causing him to gasp and grab ahold of Jack’s hips, pulling him flush against him. A throaty moan spilled out of him as his knot popped and locked them together while Gabriel's hips twitched and jerked with each little moment of release. Above him, Jack keened, spilling his own small release as he was locked against Gabriel. Lifting himself up a little, Gabe nibbled and sucked on the soft skin around his mark before renewing it, enjoying the blissed out expression on Jack’s face when he laid back. Slowly, he maneuvered them so they were laying on their sides and jack could go back to sleep. 

“Was that as good as it used to be?” Gabe asked after a moment. He felt jack chuckle, reaching back to rub his thigh soothingly.

“It was better.” Jack murmured, slowly slipping off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
